1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of gaming. More specifically, the invention pertains to a gaming method by which a gaming patron employs one or more virtual players to participate on his or her behalf in a game of chance.
2. Background
Games of chance are a popular pastime in this country. However, gambling is widely outlawed and, where lawful, gambling is heavily regulated. One of the most popular forms of gambling employs electronic gaming devices such as slot machines and the like. Such devices are classified according to the manner in which the gaming outcome is determined. Some jurisdictions permit only certain classes of gaming devices. Naturally, gaming patrons prefer the excitement of "pure" gambling. Thus, gaming devices of all classes attempt to emulate a "pure" gambling experience to the maximum extent permissible under the appropriate regulations. Examples of such devices are disclosed in this inventor's prior issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,580,311 and 5,595,538.
Regardless of the type of game or device involved, some gaming patrons have a desire to continue the play of a game even if the patron cannot be physically present and/or to participate in a plurality of games simultaneously. Sometimes, it is possible to participate by proxy in a gaming activity. Such proxy play is commonly used, for example, in bingo games. U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,067 issued to Graves, et al. discloses an electronic gaming device that acts as a proxy player. The device enables individuals to participate in games of chance, such as bingo or other types of games, even though they may be outside of the jurisdiction where such games are permitted.